moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Interstellar
thumb|left|400px '''Interstellar '''ist ein US-amerikanisch-britischer Science-Fiction-Film von Christopher Nolan aus dem Jahr 2014. Handlung Die irdische Biosphäre ist durch den Klimawandel so stark geschädigt, dass die Zukunft der gesamten Menschheit in der zweiten Hälfte des 21. Jahrhunderts unmittelbar bedroht ist. Die Menschheit ist stark geschrumpft und konzentriert sich auf die Produktion von Nahrungsmitteln, was immer schwieriger geworden ist. Nachdem Kartoffeln und Weizen kaputt gingen, wurde Mais zum Hauptnahrungsmittel. In den ländlichen Gebieten der USA treten extreme Staubstürme auf. Der ehemalige NASA-Astronaut Cooper bewirtschaftet nach dem Ende des Raumfahrtprogramms eine Farm. Seine zehnjährige Tochter Murphy glaubt, in ihrem Zimmer Botschaften von einem „Geist“ zu empfangen: durch Spuren im Staub, die Cooper als binären Code interpretiert und durch unterschiedlich breite Lücken im Bücherregal, die vom "Geist" heraustoßene Bücher hinterlassen haben und die Murphy als Morsezeichen interpretiert. Eine der Botschaften (in Morsecode) lautet „s-t-a-y“ („bleib“), eine weitere Botschaft enthält die Koordinaten des geheimen NASA-Standorts. Dort angelangt, wird Cooper von Professor Brand, dem Leiter der NASA, überredet, eine weitere Mission durch das Wurmloch an Bord des NASA-Raumschiffs „Endurance“ zu leiten. Die neue Mission soll den Signalen von Miller, Mann und Edmunds nachgehen und Gewissheit darüber bringen, ob einer oder mehrere der entdeckten Planeten tatsächlich für die menschliche Besiedlung geeignet sind. Die NASA operiert heimlich im Untergrund, da großtechnische Aktivitäten wie die Raumfahrt als schädlich und zu teuer angesehen werden und verboten sind. 50 Jahre vor dem Einsetzen der Filmhandlung wurde in der Nähe des Planeten Saturn ein Wurmloch entdeckt, das in eine andere Galaxie führt. Mehrere bemannte Missionen wurden im Rahmen eines Programms namens „Lazarus“ durch das Wurmloch geschickt, mit dem Ziel, bewohnbare Planeten zu finden, auf denen Menschen angesiedelt werden können. Aus dem Wurmloch wurden rudimentäre Signale von den Astronauten des Lazarus-Programms Miller, Mann und Edmunds empfangen, die darauf hindeuten, dass diese bewohnbare Planeten gefunden haben könnten. Die drei Planeten befinden sich im selben Planetensystem. Professor Brand arbeitet seit Jahrzehnten an einer Theorie, mit der Relativität und Quantenmechanik vereint werden sollen. Dies würde es ermöglichen, die Gravitation zu manipulieren und so eine große Zahl von Menschen zu dem Wurmloch zu transportieren, um sie auf einen neuen Planeten zu verbringen. Dies ist der von Professor Brand erdachte "Plan A" zur Rettung der Menschheit. Allerdings konnte Brand nach eigener Aussage die Theorie bislang nicht vollenden. Falls dies nicht gelingt, tritt "Plan B" in Kraft, der lediglich vorsieht, tiefgefrorene befruchtete menschliche Eizellen zu einem neuen Planeten zu bringen und dort eine neue Population von Menschen heranzuziehen. Diese Eizellen werden von der Endurance mitgeführt. Cooper tritt die Mission unter der Voraussetzung an, dass Brand seine Theorie vollenden kann und "Plan A" in die Tat umgesetzt wird, so dass seine Familie gerettet werden kann. Seine Tochter Murphy will nicht, dass er weggeht. Sie weigert sich, sich von ihrem Vater zu verabschieden und sendet ihm, anders als sein Sohn Tom, zunächst auch keine Videobotschaften durch das Wurmloch. Cooper wird auf der Mission von Brands Tochter Amelia, den Wissenschaftlern Rommily und Doyle sowie dem von einer KI gesteuerten Roboter TARS begleitet. Der zuerst angesteuerte, von Miller entdeckte Planet befindet sich in der Nähe des Schwarzen Lochs „Gargantua“. Wegen der gravitationsbedingten Zeitdilatation entspricht eine Stunde auf dem Planeten sieben Jahren außerhalb des unmittelbaren Einflussbereichs des Schwarzen Lochs. Cooper, Amelia und Doyle begeben sich mit einem Shuttle auf den Planeten, während Rommily im Schiff zurückbleibt. Auf dem Planeten, der sich als unbewohnbar erweist, finden sie lediglich die Trümmer von Millers Raumschiff. Doyle kommt auf dem Planeten ums Leben. Als Cooper und Amelia zum Schiff zurückkehren, sind dort 23 Jahre vergangen. Murphy, die inzwischen so alt ist wie ihr Vater bei seinem Aufbruch zum Wurmloch war, arbeitet seit langem mit Professor Brand zusammen. Auf dem Totenbett gesteht ihr Brand, dass er seine Theorie bereits vor Jahrzehnten vollendet hat. Er hat die Lösung geheim gehalten, weil er Plan A von Vornherein für unrealistisch gehalten und dem Überleben der Menschheit als Spezies durch Plan B Vorrang eingeräumt hat. Cooper war also getäuscht worden und hat seine Mission unter einer falschen Voraussetzung angetreten. Durch eine Videobotschaft von Murphy durch das Wurmloch erfahren Cooper und Amelia von der Täuschung. Der nächste von der "Endurance" angesteuerte Planet, der von dem Astronauten Mann entdeckt wurde, ist laut den von Mann gesendeten Daten für eine Besiedlung geeignet, erweist sich dann jedoch als ebenfalls unbewohnbare Eiswüste. Mann, der im Kälteschlaf überlebt hat und von Cooper aufgeweckt wird, hatte falsche Daten gesendet, um eine weitere Mission anzulocken und gerettet zu werden. Mann versucht nach seinem Geständnis Cooper zu töten, was aber misslingt. Doch Rommily wird durch Manns Verschulden getötet, Mann flieht mit einem Shuttle zur "Endurance", die sich im Orbit um den Planeten befindet, kommt jedoch bei dem Versuch, manuell anzudocken, ums Leben. Durch das fehlgeschlagene Andockmanöver wird das Schiff stark beschädigt. Cooper und Amelia gelingt es jedoch, mit ihrem Shuttle anzudocken und das Schiff unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Cooper und Amelia beschließen nun, den von dem Astronauten Edmunds entdeckten Planeten anzusteuern. Da nur wenig Treibstoff verblieben ist, kann der Planet nur mittels eines Swing-by-Manövers um Gargantua erreicht werden. Um die erforderliche Geschwindigkeit zu erreichen, müssen während des Swing-by außerdem zwei Shuttles abgestoßen werden. An Bord dieser Shuttles befinden sich jeweils der Roboter TARS und Cooper. Amelia erreicht mit der "Endurance" Edmunds' Planet, der sich endlich als bewohnbar erweist. Edmunds ist bereits vor ihrer Ankunft verstorben. Cooper und TARS dringen mit ihren Shuttles in den Ereignishorizont von Gargantua ein. Statt durch die Gezeitenkraft des Schwarzen Lochs zerrissen zu werden, finden sie sich in einem riesigen Tesserakt wieder, in dem Coopers Tochter Murphy und ihr Zimmer im Farmhaus unendlich gespiegelt sind. Cooper gelangt zu der Erkenntnis, dass der Tesserakt und das Wurmloch nicht von Außerirdischen geschaffen wurden, sondern von Menschen der Zukunft, die in der Lage sind, durch Gravitation die Zeit nach Belieben zu manipulieren und sich in dieser auch rückwärts zu bewegen. Cooper hat keine Möglichkeit, direkt mit seiner Tochter zu kommunizieren, eine Kommunikation in eine Richtung ist jedoch indirekt möglich. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Murphys „Geist“ kein anderer ist als Cooper selbst, der durch das Schwarze Loch vorübergehend in seine eigene Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt ist. Cooper übermittelt die Botschaften, welche die zehnjährige Murphy empfangen hat. Es wird nun deutlich, dass der Cooper der Vergangenheit durch die Botschaft "stay" zum Bleiben bewegt werden soll, da er nunmehr weiß, dass er von Brand getäuscht worden ist und er annehmen muss, dass seine Familie nicht gerettet werden kann und dass er diese nicht wiedersehen wird. Der erwachsenen Murphy übermittelt er über den Sekundenzeiger einer Uhr, die er seiner Tochter vor seinem Weggang geschenkt hatte, im Morse-Alphabet die für die Vereinheitlichung von Relativität und Quantenphysik notwendigen Daten, die durch Messungen im Innern des Schwarzen Lochs gewonnen werden konnten und die Murphy in die Lage versetzen, das Problem zu lösen. Nachdem er die Botschaften übermittelt hat, verschwindet der Tesserakt. Cooper kommt in einem Krankenbett zu sich. Er erfährt, dass er sich auf einer riesigen Raumstation in der Nähe des Saturn befindet. Seit seinem Aufbruch zum Wurmloch sind im Sonnensystem ca. 80 Jahre vergangen, wobei Cooper selbst kaum gealtert ist. Dank der Vereinheitlichung von Relativität und Quantenphysik ist es nunmehr möglich, die Gravitation zu manipulieren und die Menschen können die Erde verlassen. Murphy befindet sich auf der Station, die nach ihr benannt ist. Sie ist 90 Jahre alt und liegt auf dem Sterbebett, umgeben von ihren Nachkommen. Cooper erhält die Gelegenheit, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Schließlich stiehlt Cooper ein Raumschiff und fliegt zu Edmunds' Planet, wo sich Amelia Brand befindet. Sie hat Edmunds begraben und eine Unterkunft errichtet. Der Planet weist im Gegensatz zu dem von Miller oder Mann günstige Bedingungen auf und erlaubt es wahrscheinlich, als neue Heimstätte der Menschheit zu dienen. Besetzung Bilder Setfotos 0094610.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 0082500.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg MV5BMTUzMzAwNjcxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjU0Mjk3MjE@._V1__SX1867_SY851_.jpg 5757610.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 5766980.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 4433450.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Bilder MV5BMTc4NDkyODE3M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTAwNDczMjE@._V1__SX1867_SY851_.jpg MV5BMzAzMDczMTM4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTU0Mjk3MjE@._V1__SX1867_SY851_.jpg MV5BMTQzMjQyNzY3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODQ0Mjk3MjE@._V1__SX1867_SY851_.jpg MV5BMTg1NDYzMjcxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDU0Mjk3MjE@._V1__SX1867_SY851_.jpg MV5BMTQ4OTQyMTMwOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTQ0Mjk3MjE@._V1__SX1867_SY851_.jpg 5720110.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 5801360.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 5790420.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 5777920.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg MV5BMjA3NTEwOTMxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjMyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BMjI2OTg1NjUxM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTIyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BMjI5MTUzMTg4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTEyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BMTc0MjI0NzI0MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjIyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BMTg4MTY3MDUyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDMyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BMTg4Njk4MzY0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzIyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BMzE3MTM0MTc3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDIyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BMzk3MzIzNzM5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzIyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BMzQ5ODE2MzEwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTMyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BNjQ2NTk3NTQ5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTIyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BODg1Njg1ODQ2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODEyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BOTc0NDkxNTkwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDIyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg MV5BNjYzNjE2NDk3N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzEyODgxMzE@._V1__SX1865_SY890_.jpg Poster 114782.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 212100.jpg 3946070.jpg-r x 600-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg 2123330.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 2418070.jpg-r_x_600-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg MV5BMjMwMjUzNjc3Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTk3MTQ3MjE@._V1__SX1873_SY873_.jpg MV5BMTQ1MTM4NjAzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTIwMDI1MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY908_.jpg MV5BOTU1NTUzMjEyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzIwMDI1MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY908_.jpg MV5BMTUxNTIwODMyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDIwMDI1MzE@._V1__SX1873_SY908_.jpg Produktion Dreharbeiten Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 13. August 2013 in Alberta, Kanada.Da Wally Pfister, Nolans üblicher Kameramann, der bisher bei jedem seiner Filme die Kamera führte, selbst mit der Regie für Transcendence beschäftigt war, wurde stattdessen Hoyte van Hoytema engagiert. Für den Dreh wurden 35mm-Kameras und 65mm-IMAX-Kameras benutzt, letztere wurden für manche Szenen an der Spitze eines Learjets befestigt. Im Dezember 2013 wurden die Dreharbeiten beendet. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack wurde, wie bei fast jedem Film von Christopher Nolan, von Hans Zimmer komponiert.thumb|214px #Dreaming of the Crash #Cornfield Chase #Dust #Day One #Stay #Message from Home #The Wormhole #Mountains #Afraid of Time #A Place Among the Stars #Running Out #I'm Going Home #Coward #Detach #S.T.A.Y. #Where We're Going Deluxe Version 17. First Step 18. Flying Drone 19. Atmospheric Antry 20. No Need to Come Back 21. Imperfect Lock 22. No Time for Caution 23. What Happens Now? 24. Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night Trailer Exklusiv INTERSTELLAR Offizieller Trailer Deutsch German 2014 Nolan HD-1412340021 Exklusiv INTERSTELLAR Extended Trailer 2 Deutsch German 2014 Movie HD-0 Exklusiv INTERSTELLAR Trailer 3 Deutsch German 2014 HD INTERSTELLAR Trailer 4 German Deutsch HD Quellen Handlung: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interstellar Bilder: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0816692/mediaindex?ref_=tt_pv_mi_sm Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:Endzeitfilm